


100 Ways to Piss Off a Uni Student

by cathyelisabeth1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Clumsy Harry, Coffee Shop, Cute, Dating, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry is very clumsy, Louis puts up with a lot, M/M, Meet-Cute, Niall is Niall, Oops and Hi, Sappy Ending, Students, University, a lot of oops and hi, clumsy, coffee shop AU, harry messes up a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyelisabeth1/pseuds/cathyelisabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, sometimes I think you must be doing this on purpose.”<br/>“What? Why?” Harry’s face falls.<br/>“Oi,” Louis tips the bottom of Harry’s chin. “I’m kidding! Jeez, don’t cry.” Harry smiles slightly. “I just meant that this keeps happening a lot. You know, you messing up my day.”<br/>“I really am sorry, I don’t mean it!” Harry starts to defend, only to be silent by Louis' finger on his lips.<br/>“Shush young Harold.” Now he’s smiling up at him. “Just try to act like you’re not out to ruin my life? Then we’ll be fine.” </p><p>OR</p><p>The 8 times Harry ruins Louis' day and the 1 time he makes it so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways to Piss Off a Uni Student

**Author's Note:**

> I took Harry's clumsiness to a whole new level.
> 
> Enjoy.

It’s been a stressful morning. Harry only woke up about half an hour ago and had to rush around to get out the flat on time. He needed a shower as well because his hair was greasy and he can’t stand the way it makes his skin all oily so he had to wash it but then he didn’t have time to dry it properly so it’s still a bit damp. The shoulders on his top are slightly darkened by the drips falling from some loose strand that have fallen from his bun.

“Sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush.” Harry’s pulling his wallet out of his pocket as he smiles apologetically at the barista. He’s been on edge all morning because of some tests he’s got today. Sure, he revised for all of them but thinking back there’s so much he doesn’t know.

“Here you go Sir, that’ll be 1:50.” Bless the university café and its super cheap coffees. Harry needs caffeine if he’s even going to make it through the door of his class in 20 minutes.

Handing the money over, he spins on his heels. Harry could’ve sworn there was no one behind him but the body he crashes into proves him wrong.

“Oops.” He mumbles, looking up through his fringe. The lad in front of him is gorgeous: Blue ocean eyes, feather-like hair, thin lips and a coffee soaked shirt.

“Hi.” The boy shakes his arms out the side and the liquid flies of in all directions. He’s wearing a white tank top that definitely isn’t white anymore. The coffee has turned the front of it see-through and Harry can’t help but stare at his body for a few seconds before snapping out of it and stuttering an apology.

“O-Oh my God, I am so sorry. I’m so clumsy, god. It’s just I've got this test to day and I didn’t want to be late so I was rushing and I’m a bit panicked. Oh God, Your shirt is ruined! Do you want mine? You can have mine.” He reaches to pull off his top but notices a small smirk on the smaller lad’s face.

“No, no.” He stops Harry’s hands from undressing any further. “It’s fine, seriously.” He reaches down and picks up the lid from the floor, handing it to Harry. It doesn’t really serve a purpose now that his cup has nothing in it but he accepts it anyway with a smile. “Just don’t let it happen again, yeah?” He pats Harry’s shoulder and walks away. Out of the shop and down the street, Leaving Harry standing there with his mouth agape and an empty cup of coffee.

 

~

“This sounds like something from a romantic novel.” Liam is Harry’s roommate and has been since he started Uni a year ago. They met on the first day and instantly hit it off. They got a good room this year as well. It’s one of the larger shared ones with a two bed bedroom, bathroom and separate kitchen as well as a door leading out to the communal lounge.

“I know, he was so gorgeous Liam, You don’t understand.” He is absolutely smitten and he’s not afraid to admit it.

“You got his number though, right?”

“No! He seemed kinda pissed at me. It was so embarrassing.” Harry hides his face in the crook of his arm, lying back on his bed.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Liam comes and perches on the end of the mattress and places a comforting hand on Harry’s shin.

He lets out a long, pained sigh in response. “You didn’t see his face, I was gaping at him and then I panicked and started taking my shirt off. Christ, he’s probably straight as well.”

Liam doesn’t reply, instead patting his hand as an encouragement

“What do I do?”

“Pray to god you bump into him again in a less embarrassing environment?” Harry moves his arms to glare at Liam.

“You do know who I am, right?” He sits up and starts putting his shoes back on his feet. He’s only been back for about 20 minutes but he left his clothes in the dryer this morning. “Have to go down to the laundry room.”

“Thought you did that this morning?”

“I washed them this morning. Then moved them to the dryer.” Harry explains. He’s feeling a bit happier with himself because the tests seemed to go alright. If only he wasn’t an absolute klutz.

 

~

The laundry room is about a five minute walk from his room and when he gets there it’s pretty packed. He starts to feel a bit guilty for hogging one of the machines all day with his clothes but it’s too late to do anything now. He is about to pull his stuff into a bag when someone shouts over the crowd.

“Who the fuck left a red sock in the washing machine.” It just so happens that when he shouts that Harry is pulling a red sock out of the dryer. However, there is only one.

Everyone goes quiet so the only sound that can be heard is heavy footsteps.

“You.” Harry, clutching the single red sock, turns to face the voice.

It’s the boy from earlier, holding the other half of the pair.

“Oops?” Harry tries, with a little shrug.

“Hi, again.” The boy really does look angry. One by one, people start backing out of the room until they are the only two left. Shit, Harry thinks, no witnesses.

Grabbing Harry by the arm, the shorter lad (He is very short) drags him over the machine in the corner.

“Look…” He trails off.

“Harry”

“I’m gonna need a second name as well if I wanna sound angry.” Harry gives him a sideways look, especially when the boy’s face softens. Isn’t he mad? “Maybe even a middle name, then I can sound like an angry mother, they’re the worst” By this point he has a full on smile across his face which Harry can’t help but reciprocate.

“Harry Edward Styles.”

“Harold-”

“It’s Harry.”

“Don’t talk to your mother that way. Jesus, I thought I taught you better than this.” He has a scowl now, with his eyebrows knitted together. “Harold Edward Styles, you have turned all of my clothes pink!”

“Sorry?” Harry shrugs.

“What was that? An apology or a question?” This lad is very good at doing an impression of Harry’s mother. He even looks hot doing it.

“An apology.” He nods confidently. He really needs to get his shit together if he wants to impress this guy. All he’s done so far is make a fool out of himself.

“Good.” He holds a straight face for all of two seconds after that before he erupts into a fit of giggles. Harry watches fondly. “Christ, now I’m gonna look even gayer than I already am.” He packs the clothes up into the nearest dryer and slots in a few coins.

Harry would reply but he’s still processing the information. He’s gay. He’s actually gay.

“It’s Louis, by the way.” He says before walking out the door, leaving Harry speechless once again.

 

~

Louis. It definitely fits his appearance. Harry has been repeating the name in his head over and over all night (And if Harry noticed how nice Louis Styles sounds no one needs to know).

How has he never seen him before but then managed to bump into him twice in one day. Surely Harry would have noticed a face like that walking around campus especially if it was attached to that body.

“Liam?” He calls into the darkness. They turned the light off about 10 minutes ago but Harry knows the other lad won’t be sleeping yet.

“Uh huh?”

“Do you know anyone called Louis?”

“I don’t think so…” Harry huffs and rolls onto his side to face the wall. “Wait!” He rolls back. “I think Zayn has or had a friend called Louis.”

“Yeah?” He can’t hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yeah, Short? Brunet? Loud?”

“Yes! That’s him!” Harry sits up. “You know him?”

“Know who? What?”

“Louis!”

“Yes, and?”

“That’s the guy!”

“The Guy?”

“Yes! The Guy!

“Oh, THE Guy.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” There’s a long pause. “Can I sleep now?”

“If you must.” Harry lies back down and pulls the duvet up to his neck. He hears a ruffling of sheets from Liam’s bed as if he is trying to get comfy. “Why have I never seen him before?”

“Harry!”

“Sorry.” He finally decides to shut up then, curling in on himself so his feet fit on the mattress and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

~

He doesn’t see Louis again (despite his efforts) until a week later. Liam has just arrived back from the gym.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Harry is lounging in their only chair scrolling through his phone.

“What, go to the gym? You go a lot too.” He drops his bag behind the door and starts toeing his shoes off. Harry never likes the atmosphere when Liam gets back because he smells like sweat and always gets really grouchy.

“I do it to stay healthy.” Harry puts his phone in his lap and pulls himself up a bit. He really needs to improve his posture. “You go every single day.” Liam just shrugs and pulls a drink from his bedside draw. “Woah, is that another coke?” Harry stands quickly to his feet.

“Yes?”

“You had like two of those this morning already!” Harry goes to grab it off him but Liam jerks his hand away.

“What’s the big deal? It’s diet.”

“Liam! What’s the big deal? The big deal is all the chemicals in there. It’s not good for you!” He reaches out to take it again but isn’t fast enough. “Fine. Die young from all the chemicals and acid in your system.” He takes a step backwards and folds his arms. Liam tentatively brings the drink back around to his front.

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration harry. I’m not gonna-” He’s cut off by Harry grabbing the Coke in a surprise attack and running over to the window. “Harry! What the hell?”

“It’s for your own good Liam.” He says as he swings the window open and unscrews the cap. “You’ll thank me eventually.” And with that he is pouring the drink out the window and down onto the pavement, smirking at Liam the entire time, who looks very pissed off.

Harry waits until the bottle is completely empty before bringing his hand inside. He is about to shut the window when a familiar voice calls out from the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!”  Harry’s eyes go wide as he looks at Liam. He has the exact same expression and in unison they lean over the ledge.

“Oops.” Harry says when he see Louis dripping wet, looking up at them from the pavement. Liam bursts out laughing and backs away inside.

“Hi.” Louis’ lips are pulled together in a tight line as he reaches up to rub at his hair. “Now, do you mind telling me what I am covered in.”

Harry blushes slightly because Louis looks really cute when he’s angry. He always looks cute (But to be fair, Harry has only ever seen him angry). He is also wearing one of the dyed pink T-shirts that Harry accidently created the other day that is now stuck to his torso. “Coke?” He doesn’t know why everything comes out as a question around the older lad.

“Why the fuck were you pouring coke out of your window?” Harry can see his face soften slightly but doesn’t know why.

“Because it’s bad for you.”

“So you thought you should pour it on my head?”  Louis raises an eyebrows.

“I didn’t know you were there!” When Louis looks unconvinced he adds, “I swear.” Louis must think he has a personal vendetta against him or something with how much Harry is messing with him.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis shakes his arms out like he did with the coffee and tries to get some coke out of his hair. “Do you mind throwing me down a shirt though? I’m on my way to class.” His face is definitely softer now and he has a small smile playing at his lips.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry scrambles to grab something from his wardrobe and pulls out one of his newer T-shirts before returning to the window. “Here!” He shouts, tossing it down. Louis catches it with ease.

“Ta.” Louis says quickly, pulling his shirt off in the middle of the street. Harry’s jaw drops and tries very hard not to drool as he watches the wet fabric peel off of Louis’ skin. Once the new top is on Louis looks back up. “You’re a big lad aren’t ya?”

Harry wouldn’t consider himself extremely tall or anything but the way Louis is swimming in his clothes makes him feel huge. He looks tiny, especially from all the way up on the 3rd floor.

“Yeah.” Is the only thing he manages to say, his mouth too dry to form anything else.

“Right, well, I’ll see you around Haz.” Louis calls before walking away with a very smug smile.

Harry, very slowly, closes the window and turns back towards the room. Liam is sat on the bed clutching another bottle of Coke. “So,” He grins, “Haz, eh?”

“Shut up.” Harry says rubbing his hands down his face.

“You are so screwed.” Liam replies, and Harry can’t help but nod. He definitely has a crush. If only he could be a bit more held together around him.

 

~

Harry is out shopping the following weekend because he really needs some new boots. He has about five pairs already but they’re all a bit scruffy now. The shop he likes is on the other side of town though so it’s a bit of a trek to get there.

He is really quite proud of himself because he walked past Louis earlier without any mishaps. He managed a small wave with only a minor blush as Louis shuffled past him with a smile and a nod of his head. It’s the best interaction they’ve had so far.

He gets to the door of the store but a hand is slammed onto it from behind him before he has chance to enter, causing Harry to trip into the glass.

“Oops.” He mumbles stepping backwards again, rubbing his forehead.

“Hi, Harold.” Comes a growingly familiar voice. Harry follows the arm and turns around to be greeted with Louis, in what looks to be a cropped jumper.

“Louis?” He says, letting his eyes rake shamelessly over Louis’ stomach. He doesn’t have anything on underneath so is simply stood there in his jeans and half a sweater. “What are you wearing?” He lets his voice sound confused rather than humoured because Louis looks pretty pissed.

“I _was_ wearing my favourite jumper.” Louis places his hand on his waist and pops his hip. If it wasn’t for his thick Yorkshire accent He could have been mistaken for a girl.

“What?” Harry says, finally letting his gaze drift casually up to Louis’ face. It looks like he must have shaved that morning because his cheeks appear smooth. Harry really wants to hold them in his hands. He snaps himself out of it quickly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Louis reaches around Harry and his hand brushes against his bum. Harry can’t help but let his eyes go wide in shock. Did Louis really just grope his arse? But then Louis’ hand is back in front of him and holding the end of a long line of thread. “You unravelled my fucking jumper.”

Harry blinks a few times and fish mouths. The thread must have got caught on his jeans when he walked past Louis earlier and caused all the bottom of Louis’ jumper to unravel as they walked further and further apart. Harry really tries to resist it but there is no stopping the smirk that falls on his face. “Oh my god.”

“Yes, oh my god.” Louis waves the thread end in Harry’s face. “I got half way home and looked down to see that my favourite jumper has turned into some weird-ass crop top!” Just as he has finished yelling a woman behind him squeezes past to get in, giving Louis a weird sideways glance. Louis snarls at her.

“Sorry, I can buy you a new jumper.” Harry shrugs.

“I don’t need a new jumper.” Louis doesn’t look as pissed of anymore. “You know, sometimes I think you must be doing this on purpose.”

“What? Why?” Harry’s face falls.

“Oi,” Louis tips the bottom of Harry’s chin. “I’m kidding! Jeez, don’t cry.” Harry smiles slightly. “I just meant that this keeps happening a lot. You know, you messing up my day.”

“I really am sorry, I don’t mean it!” Harry starts to defend, only to be silent by Louis' finger on his lips.

“Shush young Harold.” Now he’s smiling up at him. “Just try to act like you’re not out to ruin my life? Then we’ll be fine.” Louis takes all the thread that Harry notices is surrounding their feet and makes to walk away, turning at the last second. “Oh, and I still have your shirt, I’ll drop it off some point next week, yeah?” All Harry can manage is a nod and then Louis is gone.

 

~

Fuck Liam, fuck Liam and fuck Zayn for making Liam busy, now Harry has to carry all the food shopping back to their flat all by himself and he feels like his fingers are going to fall off. The ends of them are going red as he tries not to drop the 8 plastic bags filled to the brim with groceries. Harrys pretty sure one of them is about to split as well so it’s a good job he only has another 100 yards to go.

It’s a bit of a task, trying to unlock the door but he eventually manages and gets inside, immediately dropping the bags to the floor.

There’s the sound of Liam’s laughter from the living room and what sounds to be a Fifa game happening on the play station. Harry doesn’t really do well with Lads nights in especially with some of Liam’s friends. They can be quite loud and Harry isn’t good with loud. However, saying that, Louis’ loud and Harry is very much good with Louis. It must be an exception.

He stops for a moment to look at the new photos on the wall. He took them last year for his Photography class and Liam insisted they hang them up. There’s even a little sign underneath saying that they were taken by Harry. Liam really can be a proud mother sometimes.

There’s a small Tupperware box sitting on the counter that sparks Harry’s interest. It looks like leaves but Harry can’t be sure so he opens it to take a sniff. It’s weed.

This happens a lot, Zayn bringing weed round to the flat on his own accord. Harry is definitely not a fan so he does what he has done before. He pulls some kale out of the closed carrier bag.

It might be a bit cruel to dump Zayn’s drugs in the bin after he spent his hard earned money on it but Harry reasons that it’s for his own good. He read that weed is a gateway drug to more dangerous stuff that could ruin Zayn’s life. Yes, it’s all hypothetical but Harry definitely feels like he is saving a life.

As soon as the container is filled with the far healthier green substance and placed on the counter, Harry gets on with the mammoth task of packing away the rest of the food.

It takes about 20 minutes, It would of taken far less if Liam didn’t have huge tubs of protein shake taking up too much cupboard space, but once he’s done he heads to the bedroom, shutting the door and grabbing a book.

 

~

He didn’t realise how tired he was until he is waking up 2 hours later and the sun is setting. There’s a bit of a commotion happening on the other side of the door and Harry has always been curious so gets out of bed to investigate.

You know what they say though, curiosity killed the cat.

“What sort of shit weed is this?!” Okay, that sure doesn’t sound like Liam or Zayn and in Harry’s sleep filled state; he can’t put a face to the voice. That is until he pushes the door open slowly so he doesn’t draw attention to himself. It’s Louis; of course it is, pulling a spliff from his lips.

“What do you mean?” Zayn looks completely confused. Taking the spliff from Louis’ hands and taking a drag from it. As soon as he lets the smoke out and the taste settles, realisation dawns on his face. Dread settles on Harry’s. “It’s kale.”

“What the fuck is kale?” Harry can’t see Louis’ face from where he is standing but ha can tell he is angry. He really is a feisty lad.

“He does this all the time.” Zayn sighs, taking the box and walking over to the bin to peer inside. “Yep, thought as much. There’s your weed.” Shit, the weed was Louis’.

“He?”  Louis asks, following Zayn to take a look himself. Harry turns to creep back into the bedroom. “Harry.” Louis answers his own question and Harry is so close to being safe with the door closed. “Harry, I can see you.”

He freezes in his tracks and slowly turns to face the boys in the kitchen. Liam has since joined them and has a very annoying smirk on his face.

“Oops?” Why does he never know what to say in these situations? He wishes he had enough charm to talk his way out of it but he has too kind a heart to even attempt a lie.

“Hi,” Louis tilts his head slightly. “Hey,” He takes a step towards Harry and Harry takes a step back. “Hello, Hiya, Howdy.”

“Hi.” Is all Harry manages to squeak out.

“You did this?” He holds up the spiff and waves it around in Harry’s face. He would of minded but the normal smell of weed is absent and replaced with the smell of just smoke.

“Yes?” He says, before realising he phrased it as a question. “Yes.” He says more certain, straightening himself out. “I was trying to save Zayn’s life.”

“By throwing out my weed?” Louis’ voice is raising slightly, making Harry flinch. “What even is this?”

“Kale.” Harry, Zayn and Liam reply in unison.

“That does not help! What the FUCK is kale?” Louis angrily throws the cigarette in the open bin and Harry winces when he sees it burn through some of the rubbish. “You know what never mind. That weed cost me.” Harry doesn’t really understand what is going on when Louis walks back into the lounge, until he returns clutching Harry’s top from the other day. “I was gonna return this today but now,” He throws it in a black backpack that’s resting against the side of the counter. Harry hadn’t even noticed it was there earlier. “It’s mine.” And then he is gone, out the front door, letting it slam behind him.

“Fuck.” Harry wipes his hands over his face. How does this keep happening?

“That’s one way to put it.” Zayn walks towards the door and pulls it open. “I’ll try calm him down.” He adds, walking out into the hall.

“Louis is very protective over his weed.” Liam chuckles.

“No shit.”

 

~

It’s starting to get really cold outside, even though it’s sunny. It’s the sort of weather Harry hates the most because it looks like it should be warm but then it’s not and Harry is left outside shivering to death in nothing but a flimsy shirt. On top of that, Liam has taken to telling him the wrong weather forecast just for the pleasure of seeing Harry freeze or boil over when he dresses for the wrong temperature.

He’s currently heading back from a lecture, walking fast with his head down because the wind is making his eyes water. It seemed like a good idea, until he crashes into something.

At first Harry thinks he must have just had an embarrassing run in with a lamp post but then he hears a groan. Lamp posts don’t groan.

“Ow, fuck, my fucking arse.” Harry raises his head and sees the face that matches the Irish voice. At least it’s not Louis.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry says, pulling his hand out his pocket to pull the blond lad to his feet. He trails off leaving room for a name.

“Niall.” He replies, grinning widely. He looks far too happy for the situation.

“I’m so sorry Niall.” He repeats, “This keeps happening to me!”

“Don’t worry about it. My friend Louis is having the same problem.” Harry perks up at the name and lets Niall continue. “He won’t shut up about this ‘Really hot guy who’s ridiculously clumsy’” He puts air quotes around it with his fingers. “I swear, if I hear one more thing about him I will kill me self.” This guy sure does talk a lot, Harry thinks, they’ve only just met. “Hey, listen, maybe you know him. He’s got curly brown hair,” He looks down to list them off his fingers. “Green eyes,” He looks up from his hands, “He’s called Harr-” Niall cuts himself off when he meets Harry’s gaze and Harry raises and eyebrow in confusion. “He’s short, really small. Chubby, tiny hands and definitely not called Harry.” Okay now Harry is confused. “Because, that would be weird. If you were called Harry and so was this guy, you know, because you’re not the same person.”

“How do you know my name?” Harry doesn’t know whether to stay and find out or run for his life.

“I don’t! You’re called Harry? How weird. I call everyone Harry.” He waves over at someone sat on a park bench. “Hey Harry!” He receives a weird look before the girl looks back down at her phone. “Harry! My main man” He makes finger guns at the poor man walking by. “See?”

“Erm,” Harry really is completely lost for words.

“I Don’t know you though so it’s weird that you just happen to be called Harry. Coincidence because I know nothing about you. For example, I don’t know you do Photography.” He gestures his hands forward before awkwardly moving them around in the air and finally settling them crossed across his chest.

“I didn’t tell you-”

“Exactly! That’s why I don’t know.” He trails off with an awkward laugh so Harry nods slowly in response. “I’m gonna go.” Niall really is quite strange. “Nice to finally meet you Harry.” Finally? “See you around.” He finishes with another chuckle and then practically runs down the street.

 

~

“No fucking way.” Harry needs to fix his alarm clock. He woke up late again and has to hand a project in by lunch time but the printer in their room is broken. It has been since Harry tripped over the wire and tugged it off the desk. The top of it broke off and the ink managed to spill out of the side leaving a stain which is still there on the carpet. That’s why he’s here, at the computer block on campus trying to print something off.

“You alright there mate?” Some lad on the nearest computer asks.

Harry lets out a strained sigh, hitting the side of the printer again. “No, the printer won't print my work.”  If it’s not in on time his tutor will flip and he doesn’t want to deal with that again.

“Does it have paper?” The guy asks again.

“Yes.” Harry hisses out, he’s not that stupid. He hits the side of it yet again and it makes a weird grumbling noise and rattles slightly. He tries again and the same thing happens before it starts to print his work, very slowly. “Thank god.” Harry had no idea what his plan B would be, probably go pester some stranger for the use of their printer. He could have done it if he turned on the charm. If only he could do that with Louis, Harry thinks. 

It takes at least a minute for the sheet to be printed and when it does the printer makes another sound causing Harry to pause. He picks his sheet up and waits for its next move before some smoke starts coming out the top of it.

Freezing on the spot, he darts his eyes around to see if anyone’s noticed. They haven’t, so Harry makes quick work. He tries everything, fanning at is with his hands trying to press the off switch, nothing works.

And then the door opens.

“I’ll meet you in a bit Niall, I just gotta print something off.” It’s the all too familiar Yorkshire accent that echoes through the otherwise quiet room. Louis pauses when he sees Harry.

They make eye contact and then Louis’ gaze darts toward the smoking printer; he shakes his head and looks down at his feet. Slowly, he turns around and walks casually back out the door with his bag swung carelessly over his shoulder.

“Oops.” Harry lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” He turns to see the boy from before smiling up at him from his chair before reaching over and unplugging the printer at the wall and handing it to harry as the printer’s sound come to an abrupt end.

“Thanks.” Harry mumbles taking the plug and placing it onto the side, grabbing his paper and running.

 

~

“Liam, I’m gonna have to call you back. If I keep talking and walking at the same time I’m gonna fall over.” He’s making his commute through the park again and Liam called to ask about dinner.

“What?” The disbelief in Liam’s voice sounds genuine. “Are you really that shit at multitasking?”

“Yes.” Harry huffs, tripping over a rock that’s just off the path. Luckily he manages to regain his footing before he falls and makes an absolute fool of himself. The park is quite busy because the weather, despite the nip in the air, isn’t too bad. “See, I nearly fell again.” He doesn’t let Liam answer, hanging up and shoving the phone into his back pocket.

“Oi! Watch out.” Comes a shout from the field just as a football lands on the path in front of him, narrowly missing his head. He looks to the culprit and sees a smirking Louis and a rather bashful looking Niall.

“Sorry mate.” Niall calls. Harry’s just glad it’s not him being clumsy this time.

“Yeah, excuse him,” Louis adds with a huge smile on his face. “He says he can play but his aim is utter shit.” Harry lets out a bark of laughter but it sounds more like a dying parrot. A blush creeps up his cheeks as he slaps his hands over his mouth. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though, laughing a long with him, or maybe he’s laughing at him, but Harry doesn’t mind because he looks like a kitten when he giggles.

Harry looks to the ball and considers his options. Kicking it to them could end terribly because he, like Niall, has really bad aim, but it could also go terrifically and he could impress Louis. There’s the risk factor in it, or he could just pick it up and take it to them himself but that could be awkward. Before he has too much time to think about it he kicks in their general direction.

Fortunately, his aim today is pretty fucking good.

Unfortunately, he may have forgotten to give the warning of an incoming ball.

In simpler words: the ball hits Louis in the back of the head.

“Fucking shit.” The force of the ball was enough to knock Louis off his feet, so he is lying face down in the mud. Harry runs over, so much for not being awkward, and bends down next to him.

“Shit bro, you alright.” Niall says through bursts of laughter. His face is bright red and he is clutching his knees for balance. The football has rolled down to the opposite end of the field where a dog has claimed it as his own.

“Mngh” Louis rolls onto his back and looks up at Harry. He has a tiny splodge of mud on his nose and another on his chin but his eyes are so, so blue and his eyelashes are casting shadows on his cheeks and Harry can see every freckle on his nose. Harry is also probably sitting far to close.

Thank god Louis is smiling though, or Harry would fear for his life.

“Oops?”  It’s become a reflex to say it now.

Louis giggles and it’s fucking adorable. “Yeah, yeah, Hi.” Louis says and it’s almost as if that has become a thing between them. Like their first words are going to follow them everywhere, attached to them like tattoos.

 

~

Harry is too good of a friend.

Liam said the bag would be in this room but Harry can’t find it anywhere. The art club is going to be returning in any second and he’s gonna look like a complete idiot, all thanks to Liam. He left his bag at Zayn’s a couple of nights ago so Zayn said he’d leave it up in his room for him to pick up. Liam said he didn’t have the time too so Harry offered.

Which is why he is where he is now, looking behind paintings and canvases, muttering to himself over a stupid bag.

Something catches his eye. There’s a small painting balanced on an easel in the corner. It’s only half complete but you can tell it’s a person. Harry walks a bit closer and is taken aback by the detail on it, every mark made by the brush can be seen clearly and the colours are beautiful.

“Hello?” The voice makes Harry startle and he falls forward, knocking the canvas over along with about four pots of paint. Harry winces as he opens his eyes to see that there are now lines of green and brown splattered up the picture along with a tear in the top left corner.

“Oops.” He mutters, scrambling to his feet and pulling the painting back up. There must be something he can do to fix it.

“Oh my god. Harry?” He’d forgotten about the person who came in earlier. Of course it’s Louis, it would have to be wouldn’t it. At least Louis doesn’t do art because He could imagine his luck if this was Louis’s “My Painting!” Well shit.

“Your painting?” Harry repeats like an idiot. “I didn’t know you paint.”

“I don’t, most of the time.” Louis says walking over to the ruined artwork to examine the damage.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry tries to sound as genuine and the fact that he is nearly crying must add to that. The fall really hurt his foot.

“It’s fine. Wasn’t anything important.” Louis insists, but the blush creeping up on his cheeks begs to differ. Harry can’t help but push for information.

“Who was it of?”

“You couldn’t tell?” Louis asks in genuine disbelief. Harry shakes his head. “It’s doesn’t matter then.” The blush has faded but Harry still feels bad.

“Are you sure ther-”

“Oh shut up. It’s fine! Just go.” Louis does look slightly annoyed so Harry thinks it’s probably best to do as he’s told, backing slowly out the room.

Liam can get his bag himself.

 

~

Why is it that whenever he has a test, Harry always sleeps through his alarm?

They only way he can ever become alert if he’s in this much of a rush is coffee so he heads to the shop on the corner. It’s reasonably quiet for a school morning, meaning theirs no queue for once. It’s Harry’s lucky day.

The guy serving him takes forever to make the drink though because he doesn’t have the caramel cream to hand. Harry likes his coffee’s very sweet, don’t judge him. By the time it’s done, harry throws the money at him and doesn’t even bother to grab a lid or wait for change, spinning round to leave.

What happens next should probably have been expected.

His cup lands bottom up on the floor and there is a dripping wet Louis standing in front of him.

“Oops?” Louis wipes the cream of his chin and harry thinks he’s just gonna shake it off, or wipe it on his now ruined t-shirt, but instead he licks it into his mouth and Harry has to stop his legs from giving way. Unfortunately, Louis doesn’t look all that impressed.

In fact, he doesn’t even give his usual response, shaking his head and barging past Harry to the counter. He must be in a bad mood and Harry should probably leave.

Harry’s mouth never quite gets the memo in time though.

“Let me repay you.” He doesn’t even know what he means but he doesn’t want to just let Louis go on with his day with a frown on his face. Louis turns and raises an eyebrow so Harry continues, “I’ll take you out. A-a-” He grapples for the word but it takes an unreasonable amount of time for it to fall of his tongue. “A date.” Once it’s out in the open it feels like a relief. He’s been wanting to do that for weeks.

Louis still doesn’t speak, instead he nods. Harry can’t help but beam brightly, “Really?” He probably sounds pathetic but he doesn’t care, “Great!” Louis’ façade lets up slightly as a small smile breaks through his frown.

No words come from him though as he turns to grab a napkin from the side and a pen from his pocket, holding it out for Harry. In the process he also grabs a few to wipe his face and hands, probably a good move before the cream makes him sticky. Although, a sticky Louis could be a good thing.

Harry shakes the thoughts from his head and uses his initiative to scribbles down his number, handing it back to Louis.

Louis smiles down at it (Probably because Harry drew a little love heart next to the numbers) and then glances up to the clock. Harry’s eyes follow.

“Shit! I’ve got to go.” He suddenly feels more awake even though his coffee is all over Louis instead of in his stomach. “Gonna be late.” He lingers for a few seconds, watching Louis pull his phone out, before jogging out the door.

Its five minutes after his first class when he gets a text.

‘Hi’

 

~

Number 4, second floor.

Number 4, second floor.

Louis had texted him the address and a time for Harry to pick him up. He doesn’t trust himself to walk and have his phone out at the same time so he has taken to repeating it in his head.

Number 4, second floor.

Number 4 secon-He reaches a block of flats on the corner with a large red door.

There is a little buzzer for each floor so you can get someone to open the door but that seems too boring for Harry. He’s out to impress.

He looks around the pavement for a moment before finding the perfect thing for his epic romantic plan. A pebble. He grabs a few more from around the area and walks back to stand on the road.

The second floor window isn’t too high and it’s quite big and luckily, Harry’s throwing is better than his kicking.

The first one misses slightly, hitting the wall just next to the glass, but the second one hits and the third one and the forth. He lines up to take the fifth, hoping Louis comes to the window soon because he only has a few stones left.

“What the fu-”

The pebble may or may not have hit Louis in the face.

“Oops.” Harry mumbles. He has been saying that so much recently but he doesn’t care because Louis is clutching his forehead in pain and Harry may have just ruined his chances.

“Hi.” Louis sighs exasperatedly. “Why the hell were you throwing fucking rocks at my window?” He moves his hand and there is a visible red mark that Harry can see all the way from the pavement.

“I was trying to be romantic!” He shouts. “Like Romeo.” Louis rolls his eyes and shuts the window and Harry panics.

Is that Louis done? Has Harry actually ruined the date? He drops down onto the kerb and puts his face in his palms.

Why does he have to be so clumsy? Why can’t he just be normal and not ruin everything for himself. He really liked Louis, liked him so much even thinking about his name gave him butterflies, so much that Liam knew when he was thinking about him by the blush on his cheeks, and now he’s gone.

He doesn’t move when he hears a door open and shut behind him a few minutes later, too caught up in self-pity to face the judging glances of others.

“Come on then, Romeo.” Louis.

Harry’s eyes get their spark back and he scrambles to his feet to face the smaller lad, who is holding a small ice pack to his head.

“Sorry for the delay, I had to grab this.” He gestures to the pack that’s wrapped in a piece of kitchen roll. “Don’t want there to be any swelling, do we?”

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles under his breath. He truly does feel bad.

“Don’t be.” Louis says turning and walking down the street back out to the main road. “I have a feeling I’m going to have to get used to it anyway.”

 

~

The date has minimum mishaps.

There may be a small stain on Louis’ shirt from where Harry flicked his fork at him mid conversation and a small rip in the hem of Louis’ shirt from where Harry got it snagged in the restaurant door on the way out. Oh, and don’t forget Harry falling flat on his face when Louis suggested he walk him home.

“That was nice.” Louis says when the reach the door to Harry’s building. It’s such a cliché thing to say at the end of a date but Harry smiles nonetheless. “Though I should probably invest in a football helmet.”

“Yeah.” Words just aren’t coming easily to Harry right now because he isn’t sure what to do next. Does he just go inside and leave Louis to walk home? Give him a peck on the cheek? On the lips? Does he invite him inside?

“I best be off though,” Louis answers the question for him but visibly notes Harry’s pout. “Aww, Romeo.” He’s been teasing Harry with that name all night and every time Harry’s cheeks light up pink. “I’ll text you.” Harry smiles slightly and turns to unlock the door. “Wait!” Louis says spinning Harry around. “Don’t I get a kiss before you leave?” Harry’s face lights up for a moment before he sees Louis tapping his left cheek with his index finger. He nods instead and leans forward, lips puckered almost unnecessarily, trying to avoid looking at the bruise that’s forming on Louis’ forehead.

Right at the last second, Louis turns his head.

It’s soft and slow and Harry doesn’t have time to think before his reflexes kick in and he’s kissing back. His mind blanks out everything apart from Louis. Everything is just Louis and his hands tangled in Harry’s hair and his lips and this kiss. Gentle and tender and exactly what Harry would of expected but so much more.

They pull apart to breath but Louis stays up on his toes to rest his forehead to Harry’s.

“Oops.” He giggles and Harry thinks he might be in love.

“Hi.” Harry replies, pecking Louis’ lips again and inviting him in.

They spend the night discussing the unreasonable prices of football helmets on Amazon along with a few kisses and a whole lot of cuddling. Harry doesn’t hurt himself or Louis and doesn’t do anything stupid.

Not even once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos muchly appreciated and please tell me what you think :)


End file.
